Hinamizawa Wonderland
by Bleachfananon2
Summary: An alternate version of Watanagashi-hen.


_Hinamizawa Wonderland_

"Kei-chan! Hold on, Kei-chan! Hold on, I think I've got some…oh crap, they're coming after me! I love you, Kei-chan! NO! WAKE UP, KEI-CHAN! KEI-CHAN!", the girl screamed.

Keiichi woke up with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Whilst it had been several days after the Cotton Drifting Festival, he felt empty inside for some reason. Instinctively, he checked his throat, only to see that it was intact. And yet, who was the girl in his dream? Somehow, his parents had gone away for 2 months, on some sort of "business trip". He got up, only to hallucinate that Shion was about to taser him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but damn, was it _scary._

Upon going outside, he knew that it was a Sunday, and that there was no school. In fact, when he got there, there wasn't a school to be _found_. In its place, however, were Rena and Shion. Mion was ill, and thus Shion had switched with her. Keiichi noticed that Rena was wearing a strange outfit, one that made her look like a princess, and Shion was wearing an outfit that also made her look like a princess. At least, he thought it was Shion. He couldn't have missed that familiar yellow ribbon. In reality, Shion was actually on her own. She was humming to herself a strange tune, and had a strange satchel with her. Upon closer inspection, Keiichi noticed that Shion was in fact chatting to someone on her mobile. Strange; it was 1983 (or was it?), and yet, Shion had a mobile phone. "Yes, I **know**. I perfectly qualify for a yandere, surely, but still, I feel that you're keeping me in the dark. Uh, huh. And yes, this **is **a parallel version of Hinamizawa, yet I don't think that others get the message on me being a psycho-chick. OK. Got it.", she said. After putting her mobile away, Shion stood up and turned to face Keiichi. "Oh, Kei-chan, you're OK now. I thought you'd _never _wake up, my love.", she said, rushing into his chest and hugging him tight. Keiichi was almost squashed. "I've missed you.", she continued. "Shion, what is it?", Keiichi asked. "Oh, that's right. I was going to take you to see Satoshi-kun today, wasn't I?", she realised. "Hopefully he won't be too pissed that I killed and tortured cute, innocent Satoko-chan.", she happily said with the sweetest smile on her face.

Upon spending the day with Keiichi, Shion returned to her palace. "How do you like it now, Mion? The despair of having your friend snatched from you, whilst being unable to do anything about it? That's what happened to ME, you know.", she said rather coldly and callously. "What did you say?!", Mion asked angrily. "That's it, sis! Give me more of that lovely HATRED!", Shion said, rather dramatically. "HATEMEHATEMEHATEMEHATEME HATE ME!", she ranted. "I hate you, Shion. I thought that you could be redeemed for your sins of killing Satoko and Rika-chan, but it seems I was wrong. I'm just amazed you can be this cruel to me, your own twin.", Mion said, with equal parts despair, anger and contempt. "Oh, so you admit it now? Then again, you would still have been too late to save poor Reina!", Shion taunted. "You mean Rena-chan?", Mion asked, perking up. "So **that's** what excites you! Poor little Reina!", Shion continued. Mion was quite angry by this point and she was failing at holding it in. A dark blue and black aura was gathering around her, and Shion's smile widened to equal Mion's scowl. Mion was in a cage, chained to a wooden pillar, and she was enduring Shion's torment to find a way to avenge Satoko and Rika. However, she didn't know that Shion was harvesting her negative energy (since they were now in a parallel version of Hinamizawa, Shion required Mion's negative energy to remain manifested, as she was now a ghost) to survive.

To ellicit some kind of reaction from her sister, Shion put on a tape she'd recorded whilst torturing Satoko and Rika, so Mion could listen to their dying screams. After closing the door, she went to get herself an ice lolly, and licked it like a berserk monster. In reality, she'd used her powers as a ghost to reanimate Satoko and Rika as zombies, so Mion would die as well, slowly and painfully. In fact, Shion had staged an elaborate sending off for her twin, consisting of a fingernail-removing device, an iron maiden, a wooden cross to torture her and put several nails in her, and a noose. Upon checking on her twin to see if she was broken yet, Shion heard crying. "Please, no more! Please! I'll do anything, j-just set me free!", Mion cried. Looking pleased with herself, Shion then set her broken twin free, and then said, "Welcome home, my sister." Mion had become permanently infused with negative energy, and was now itching for revenge against the planet for a lost love. However, they would now need Keiichi on their side.

After killing Mion to turn her into a ghost and fill her soul with nothing but hate and spite towards Earth, Shion then went to Keiichi's house to inform him of everything. Upon finding Rena there, who was also smiling, she found Keiichi's corpse on the ground, bleeding. However, it was a trick. Keiichi was in fact very much alive, and was now seeking refuge in Tokyo. Okinomiya was not an option, as the Sonozakis, Furudes, Hojos and Ryuugus had set up a surveillance system allowing them to get to Keiichi if necessary. However, they were now having a good time finding him, as the system did not extend as far as Tokyo. Now, Mion had returned as a ghost, ready to destroy Earth.

In Tokyo, Keiichi was on the run, convinced that his friends (and Shion) were out to kill him. He was right. Upon seeing Rena's ghost in his house, Keiichi legged it to Tokyo, on his bicycle. Turns out Satoko had hijacked it, so with no other options left, Keiichi decided to take the train to Tokyo. At least he'd be safe for a while. "Oh how wrong can Kei-chan _be_?", Rena asked rhetorically. What he did not know, is that they were monitoring him through conviniently-placed cameras, which were hidden, but somehow, Keiichi always felt that he was being watched. Upon entering a pay phone, he dialled Oishi. "Oishi-san, it's me.", he said. "Maebara-san?", Oishi asked in shock. Then came the words Keiichi wasn't expecting to hear: "I've been looking for you, Maebara-san. Come back to Hinamizawa, there's nothing to be afraid of.", he said. "NO!", Keiichi roared. Recently, he'd become attracted to the Breaking Benjamin song "Diary of Jane", and had been captivated by the "NO!". After a very hasty conversation with the police officer, Keiichi left the pay phone to search for a bench to sleep on. Then, a dark figure came up behind him. It was Rena. She stabbed him from behind with her cleaver, smiling all the while. "We've missed you, brother.", she said. "When did I become your brother?", Keiichi asked. "Kei-chan, don't you realise? You're a ghost now, like Mii-chan and Shii-chan. I killed you when you were still stuck in that fleshy shell of yours, called a "body", and I freed your soul from imprisonment. After that, your spirit manifested, all dark and shadowy, and fled to Tokyo. So, onii-chan, come back with us back to your place of death. I hear they're burying you right now.", she explained. Afraid, Keiichi then sank into darkness, feeling free at last. He formed a faint smile, and heard the frantic cries of the real Rena trying to wake him up.

_To be continued._


End file.
